Ain't No Other Man
by classactress
Summary: Song-fic J/C. One-shot to 'Ain't No Other Man' by Christina Aguilera. I am separating this one from 'Just A Dream' because of reasons...i don't know. i just want to :D. BTW i'm rating ALL my stories T because im evil :


**Okay, so I got a few reviews quickly and I thought "oh what the hell! I'll add a few more like that" and I am not going to make it a one-shot and make a few more chapter/songs. So I went through my iTunes Library and made 3 playlists *grins happily* and I am going to change the heart. Some will be songs about Jace and how super-sexy he is and some will be like sad songs like my first *smiles*.**

**This song is called "Ain't No Other Man – Christina Aguilera"**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the mortal instruments or any of the songs I use. I just simply love them enough to use them and warm my heart up *smiles dreamily*.**

_**Well, Enjoy then.**_

_**Ain't No Other Man**_

I stood at the microphone. I trembled slightly as I reached up and took the microphone out of the stand on the stage. I was at Pandemonium and was chosen, meanly, by Simon to do a karaoke song. I had chosen a song that I liked and I knew the lyrics and tune quite well.

"Hi. I'm Clary and I hope I don't murder your ears with my voice. If I do, I am extremely sorry and if you really need someone to yell at; yell at Simon – the one who suggested me – and go rant and rave your anger about your poor broken ears." I said shakily in to the mic. "Um, I'm going to be singing Ain't No Other Man by Christina Aguilera.; a song that's quite well burned into my head. So, here goes nothing." I said glumly as I waved a hand at the karaoke manager. The music started and I took a deep breath for the very long and harsh note I was about to sing.

_Heyyyy-yeahhhh_

_I could feel it from the start,__  
__Couldn't stand to be apart.__  
__Something about you caught my eye,__  
__Something moved me deep inside__  
_

God, dammit I hoped Jace wasn't here. If he was I hoped he wouldn't notice that this song was about him. Just then I saw a flicker of movement at the back – a flash of a halo of soft blonde hair and smoldering gold eyes.

_Don't know what you did boy but__  
__You had it and I've been hooked ever since.__  
__I told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friend__  
__I told the others, my lovers, both past and present tense.__  
__Everytime I see you everything starts making sense.__  
_

Oh no. He was here. Up the back, sitting at the bar staring incredulously at her up on stage. He raised a perfect eyebrow and smirked with a noticeable yearning desire burning in his eyes.

_Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you__  
__Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do__  
__(what you do).__  
__You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.__  
__You got soul, you got class.__  
__You got style with your bad ass - oh yeah!__  
__Ain't no other man its true - all right -__  
__Ain't no other man but you.__  
_

The people below were dancing and smiling. Phew, at least my voice hadn't killed anyone yet. Maybe they haven't heard me – their attention was too much on their partner or the backing music. Or – on the off chance – my voice actually wasn't that bad and I was doing an okay job.

_Never thought I'd be all right. No, no, no!__  
__Till you came and changed my life. Yeah, yeah, yeah!__  
__What was cloudy now is clear! Yeah, yeah!__  
__You're the light that I needed.__  
__You got what I want boy, and I want it!__  
__So keep on givin' it up!__  
_

Just then my eyes flicked to Jace (as they do quite often) and I saw him get up and move through the crowd. Uh oh – he was heading toward me. This couldn't be a good sign.

_Tell your mother, your brother, your sister, and your friend.__  
__And the others, your lovers, better not be present tense.__  
__Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's!___

_Oooooooo, oh__  
_

I watched him walking and glanced in front of him, seeing if he was headed to someone else. Just then I saw a pretty head with long, silky black hair swaying seductively on the floor. Isabelle. And a flash of brightly neon-tipped spiked hair – shaped with tonnes of hair gel. Magnus. And if Magnus was here Alec was bound to be around.

_Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you__  
__Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do__  
__(what you do).__  
__You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.__  
__You got soul, you got class.__  
__You got style your bad ass - oh yeah!__  
__Ain't no other man it's true - all right -__  
__Ain't no other man but you.__  
_

Jace was headed to Isabelle. He leaned over her as she stopped her dancing and turned around to face him. He said something in her ear and her head whipped around to look at the stage. And guess who the only person on the stage was? Yes, you are correct. Me. And I knew right then that he had told her that I was singing the karaoke by the look of sheer shock carved on her face.

_Break it down now!___

_Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other! (other)__  
__Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other lover!__  
__Ain't no other, I, I, I need no other!__  
__Ain't no other man but you!___

_Ohhhh!__  
_

As I went on singing Alec came and joined the party of two and made it a total of three – soon to be four because Magnus was not far behind. Alec said something to Jace and Isabelle through the extremely loud music. Magnus joined them as Alec turned and said something to him as well – most probably what he told Jace and Isabelle. Magnus looked at Jace and raised a brow to look at him with a humorous questioning expression.

_You are there when I'm a mess__  
__Talk me down from every ledge__  
__Give me strength, boy you're the best__  
__You're the only one who's ever passed every test__  
_

I looked at Jace and noticed his troubled expression and how he kept scowling at the guys that passed him by. They all seemed to be looking at the same thing but I wasn't sure what it was. Jace knew, and he obviously didn't like it.

_Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you__  
__Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do__  
__(what you do).__  
__You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.__  
__(You're the kinda guy, a girl finds oooo yeahh)__  
__You got soul, you got class.__  
__You got style your bad ass - oh yeah!__  
__Ain't no other man it's true - all right -__  
__Ain't no other man but you.__  
_

It turned out that the guys were looking at me – when I actually followed where their desiring gaze was resting on. Jace and Isabelle made their way through the crowd and, consequentially, closer to me. Isabelle turned to the door that led to the backstage stairs which led to the same floor I was standing on – just a little more behind the curtains. _Crap!_

_And now I'm tellin' you, so ain't no other man but you.__  
__Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you__  
__Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do__  
__(what you do).__  
_

The look in Jace's eyes were murderous as I looked over to him and faked the charade of not knowing he was actually at the club. Isabelle, on the other hand, looked extremely happy about something. The two expressions were evidently different, well, they were complete opposite emotions. Pleased and furious – opposites.

_You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.__  
__You got soul, you got class.__  
__You got style your bad ass - oh yeah!__  
__Ain't no other man it's true - all right -__  
__Ain't no other man but you_

The song was over but I wished it hadn't because now I have to face furious Jace and gleeful Isabelle.

As I walked over Jace stepped a couple of steps forward, more into the light, while Isabelle practically bounced her way over.

"Clary! You never told me you could _sing!"_ Isabelle squealed as she ran over and hugged me "Oh, and you're sooo good! We could fly to LA and record a CD if you want? I mean mom won't mind…I don't think. But once she hears you, she'll be racing to the computer to buy those tickets." Isabelle rambled on. Jace just glared at me. _Well, two can play at that game_; I thought mischievously.

I lost.

I lost as in I _got_ lost. I got lost in his melting eyes, perfect curve of his mouth, the way his nose is never harmed from fights, how soft and silky his defined cheekbones are and when he smiles everything in my head just gets completely lost and – . I stopped short. I wasn't supposed to think this way about my…_brother_. But I simply just can't help it. I sighed inwardly. This was never going to change, was it? No. I came back to reality.

"Oh, you'll become all rich and famous and I'll be able to say that I knew you really well since you were fifteen! And I'll go on the shows and stuff! I might even be able to go on Wake Up With Wendy!" Isabelle trilled on. I noticed Jace had now raised an eyebrow. _Damn, why do people do that! And Jace knows I hate it because I can't actually do it! But on the other hand; that brow is sooo perfectly raised I think he could do modelling for eyebrow pencils but then again–. _ Why do I keep thinking these things that I _know_ aren't right!

Just then Alec called to us to hurry up and get to the Institute because Maryse was getting worried.

As Isabelle went off Jace started slowly taking small steps toward me. I started leaning forward, toward Jace, as he neared. This was a new habit, I would lean in just incase he intended to kiss me.

"Oh Clary; what am I going to do with you. You're an artist, a _very_ special shadow hunter, extremely gorgeous and now I find out that you can _sing_. I really don't know what to do." Jace breathed

God, his face was so close that if I looked down I probably couldn't see his chin. His intoxicating breath and scent wavered up and disrupted my nerves and senses entirely. _Damn him_.

"I…you…it…you could…oh, I don't – I mean" I managed to stutter out – which was pretty good for me because usually I just get lost and can't even hear him and then I say nothing just stare at him; or I would just pass out right on the spot…then wake to find him leaning over me. It was all too intense – even for lovers that _weren't_ actually brother and sister.

"Shhh" He whispered as he pressed his fingers to my lips. I looked deep into his eyes. Desire, passion, impatient and …was that a tinge of _love_ in those completely hypnotising, melting golden eyes? His eyes still watched mine as he took one small step toward me and leaned down to press his lips to mine. My mind lost all control in that split second. My hands involuntarily wound their way up around his neck and my fingers laced into his golden locks of hair. His hands wrapped me up tightly against him so that no part of him wasn't touching. He had officially set my insides on fire – and he showed no intentions of letting go so that would mean that burning sensation would last longer. And, to make me more demented, I couldn't have loved the sound of that more than anything in the world. His kiss had started soft, tender and loving but now he was becoming greedy and fierce. His lips crashed down harder and with more passion – than I have ever known he had capability of – down on mine. His arms had wrapped around my middle completely now and he was still pulling me closer as if there was no tomorrow and if he let me go the littlest bit now – he would lose me earlier. I forgot he needed to breathe. I didn't need to because I was too caught up but he slightly pulled away and took a small breath – as did I, just for the charade of looking normal – and his lips crashed back down onto mine. Same desire, same passion, more fierceness but there was a new emotion in that second kiss. Love. He was practically growing with it and his kiss was washed out with it so that the other emotions were barely noticeable.

_He loved me._ I thought, in sheer happiness. _Oh, yes he did._


End file.
